This application requests funds to cover costs anticipated by CALGB acting as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) which have been funded and propose to use CALGB protocols. The role of CALGB as research base will be to make available to the CCOP protocols for clinical trials, to provide for start-up training of CCOP staff, to comply with all federal requirements regarding patient protection and use of investigational drugs, and to monitor CCOP performance in regard to patient accrual and data quality.